


Dream a Little Dream of Me

by ItsSupernatural1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dream!Sex, F/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 04:56:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsSupernatural1979/pseuds/ItsSupernatural1979
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bela uses African Dream Root to slip into Sam's dreams and it's all Sam can think about until he can finally have the real thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream a Little Dream of Me

"Oh, Sam! Yes, yes, yes!" gasped Bela Talbot, laying naked on the bed while Sam Winchester made his way down her body, licking a stripe right down between her breasts, over her belly button, until it found its target. Bela gasped as Sam's tongue began to swirl around her clit roughly. "Don't stop, Sam! God!"   
"Sam! Hey, wake up!" Sam lifted his head of the desk at the sound of Dean's voice. It took him a second before he realized he'd been dreaming. He suddenly felt guilty about having that kind of dream about someone like her. She'd been screwing him and Dean since they'd met her, and not in the good way. She'd stolen money, manipulated them, and just generally irritated them since the day she walked into their lives.   
"Yeah, dude. What's up?" Sam asked groggily. His neck was stiff from the angle he'd been in while he was sleeping.   
"Dude, you were making some serious happy noises. Who were you dreaming about?" asked Dean, smirking.  
"What? No one!" replied Sam hastily.   
"Come on," Dean prompted. "Angelina Jolie?  
"No!"   
"...Brad Pitt?"  
"What? No! No." said Sam.   
"Well anyway, I called Bela," Dean told him.  
"Bela? Yeah? What'd she, ya know, say?" Sam asked, trying to keep his thoughts away from his dream.  
"Well, she's not gonna help us. So I guess we're on our own. So come over here and help me look through some of this stuff," Dean commanded.  
Sam was about to get up when he felt his dick straining against his jeans. He didn't want to walk across the room to his brother with a raging hard-on. "Yeah, okay, just gimme a minute," he said as he stretched and tried to silently will his erection away. Just then, there was a knock on the door of their motel room.  
Sam looked at Dean who grabbed his gun (like he always did before he answered a door) and stood to see who was knocking. Before he opened the door, he gave Sam a look that said "This is the last person I want to see."  
When he opened the door, Sam strained from his seat to see who was walking into their room. Finally, he saw Bela in a black trench coat. His mind flashed back to the beginning of his dream, when Bela had taken off her trench coat to reveal sexy lingerie. She untied the belt around her waist and shrugged the coat off, revealing a tightly fitted sweater. Sam couldn't help but feel let down when he saw that she was just wearing normal clothes.   
"Bela, as I live and breathe," Dean greeted. "What are you doing here?"  
Bela probably replied with some kind of sarcastic remark but Sam had stopped listening. He realized that the reason for his erection was now in the room with him and he that was not helping his erection to subside. While Dean and Bela engaged in their usual banter, Sam silently escaped to the bathroom and quickly shut the door behind him. He hoped Dean and Bela would just forget he was there so he could take care of his business but then there was a knock on the bathroom door and he heard Dean say "Bela and I are going to the library to do more research about this thing. Are you coming?"  
"No. I'll just stay here and see what I can find online," replied Sam, thankful for the prospect of alone time in his motel room.  
"Okay. I'll be back later," said Dean through the door. "As long as I don't get arrested for first degree murder of her before I come back."  
"Alright. See you when you get back."  
Sam listened intently at the door and finally, after what felt like an eternity, he heard the motel door open and close and then there was nothing but silence. He slowly opened the bathroom door and peeked into the room and saw that both Dean and Bela had left. He went to sit on the edge of the bed and waited for a couple of minutes to make sure that they had left. Eventually, he heard the roar of the Impala and knew that they were gone and wouldn't be back for at least a couple of hours.   
Sam leaned back on the bed and began palming his erection through the thick fabric of his jeans. He moaned as he felt more blood rushing to his dick, making it even harder so it strained almost painfully now against his pants. He quickly undid the button and zipper on his jeans and slid them down to his knees along with his boxers. His dick popped up and he quickly gripped the base of it and gave it a violent jerk. He gasped at the sensation. He almost never got to do this. That was one of the many downsides of being with your brother in the same room 24/7.   
He leaned up so he could reach his pants and pull them down further so he could kick them off. He left them in a ball at the foot of the bed and leaned back against the headboard. He gripped his leaking cock firmly again and squeezed a couple of times before throwing his head back against the wall and stroking slowly. He wanted to draw this out since he knew he had time.  
While Sam was savoring his time alone, he missed the sound of the door slowly opening. He continued stroking his length and as he swiped his thumb over his slit, he gasped and bucked his hips into his hands. He smeared the precome down his length again and then he heard "Mmm, having fun, are we?"  
His eyes opened so fast he saw spots for a second. When his eyes adjusted, he saw standing in the doorway Bela.   
"B-Bela? I-What-I thought you-Why are you here?" stammered Sam. "I thought you went with Dean." Sam could barely form a coherent though as he hurried to cover himself with a pillow, blushing so deep he thought his face would burst into flames.  
"Well, I told him I changed my mind. I wanted to stay here with you and do some...research," explained Bela as if she hadn't just witnessed what she had.  
Sam didn't know what to say. He didn't want to move because of his...compromising position but he didn't want to stay there and have Bela ogle at him. "Umm, well can you just...go wait outside or something?"  
"Hmm. I think I like the view from in here," she replied as she began to walk toward Sam. As she walked, she untied the belt around her waist that was holding her coat closed and pulled her coat open to reveal what was underneath. Sam's eyes got wide as he took in the sight before him. Bela was wearing the exact lingerie from his dream. A thin black lacy nightie with black heels. Sam was absolutely speechless. Was he having visions again? And were they predicting things other than death now?  
"You know, that African Dream Root is a nasty thing but it can come in really handy sometimes," Bela purred as she dropped her coat to the floor.  
"African-What? That was...in my dream, that was actually you?" Sam asked in disbelief. How could he not have known that?  
"Of course it was me, silly. I just wanted to see what you'd be like. Call it research."  
"Research? For what? Why would you want to...?” Sam trailed off. "Whatever. Why are you here now if you were doing your...research in my dream?"  
"Well, we were rudely interrupted by your brother. I didn't get to finish."  
"So...you want to..." Sam didn't know what to think. Was she actually suggesting that they have sex in real life right now?  
Bela didn't answer him. She just walked to the bed and crawled up Sam's body so she was sitting on his outstretched legs. Sam was just staring at her, his mouth half open as he wondered if she was just playing a prank on him to screw him over again.  
"Well don't be so shy, Sam. You seemed like you knew what you were doing in your dream. Show me what you can do, Winchester," she said seductively.  
She leaned forward so she could kiss him roughly. It wasn't a loving or passionate kiss. It was just a long, I-want-sex-right-now kiss. When Sam regained control of his motor skills, he began kissing her back, snaking his tongue into her mouth, tasting her. She moaned into his mouth and he finally moved his hands away from the pillow on his lap to put his right one behind her head and the other behind her back to pull her closer to him. She slid up his lap and he could feel her silky panties rubbing against his cock.   
"Oooh Bela," Sam moaned. Bela started moving her hips so she was grinding against Sam, dragging moans and gasps out of him with every move. Suddenly, Sam's hands moved from where they were to grab at the bottom of Bela's nightie and lift it up. Bela lifted her arms and broke the kiss so Sam could pull the silk off Bela’s head and throw it somewhere off the bed. In return, Bela pulled Sam’s t-shirt off over his head quickly and threw it on top of the growing pile of haphazardly discarded clothes on the floor. When they were both naked, save for Bela’s black lace thong, they resumed kissing for a moment before Sam lifted his back from the headboard and slid forward so he could carefully turn and lay Bela down on the bed, her legs wrapping around his waist.  
He backed up a little, gripping her thighs in his hands, and suddenly jerked her forward so her back was completely flat on the bed. Bela gasped in surprise and immediately began thrusting her hips up so her clit was grazing Sam’s leaking cock with every thrust. Sam moved his hands up her thighs and waist to rest for a second beside her breasts, stroking them with his thumbs before moving his hands back down to her hips to hook his fingers into the sides of her thong so he could slide it quickly down her legs. When she was completely naked, Sam moaned at the sight of Bela’s wet opening, knowing she was eagerly waiting for him to enter her. He began to stroke his dick, eying Bela seductively. “Are you ready for this? You wanna feel me inside you, filling you up?”  
“God, Sam,” Bela moaned. “Don’t be a tease. Just fuck me already.”  
Sam smirked, knowing how ready Bela was to have him inside her. He continued stroking his dick slowly, moving forward as if he was getting ready to finally penetrate her. He lined up with her opening and he could feel her pushing forward to get him in faster. Finally, he took his hand away from his throbbing cock and began stroking Bela’s clit with his thumb. As Bela moaned, Sam quickly stuck a single finger inside her and began working it in and out while simultaneously stroking her clit with his other hand.   
Bela was moaning and writhing beneath him and he could tell she was getting close. He leaned down to kiss and suck at her neck, continuing to stroke her but bringing his finger out of her opening. Bela groaned at the loss of stimulation but as Sam made his way down her body, licking and sucking at everything his tongue passed over, Bela continued to move against him. Finally, he reached her soaking pussy and replaced his finger with his tongue. He licked roughly at her and then his thumb was back on her clit as his tongue moved down to quickly stab at her opening.   
He could taste her precome on his tongue. Sam moaned and Bela could feel the vibrations all over her body. “Sam! Oh God, yes! Sam!” Bela bucked her hips wildly before Sam put his free hand on her hip to try to keep her still while he worked.   
“Sam! SAM! Oh yes! I’m gonna come! Don’t stop! Ohhhh! I’m coming!” Bela screamed. Suddenly, Sam’s tongue was greeted with an onslaught of wetness as Bela convulsed around him. He continued circling his thumb around her clit as she gasped and moaned through her orgasm. When she finally came down, Sam lifted his face to look at her before licking her clit one last time and pushing himself up so he was hovering over her.  
Before Bela could even fully catch her breath, Sam grasped his dick and guided it into her body, slamming into her as hard as he could. Sam gasped loudly at the friction on his long-ignored dick. Bela moaned Sam’s name as he thrusted into her overly stimulated body, wrapping her legs loosely around his waist.   
Sam had already been close to coming when Bela had discovered him and he was quickly approaching his own orgasm. He wanted to make Bela come again before he let himself get off so he managed to get a hand between them so it could snake it way between Bela’s legs to rub at the sensitive nub, still throbbing from her previous orgasm. Bela moaned again as she felt her second orgasm building up, tightening her legs around Sam to force him deeper inside her.  
Sam could feel that Bela was getting close again so he put both his hands behind her back and lifted her up so she was in his lap. She unhooked her legs from behind him so she could use them to propel herself up and down, grinding against Sam in a frenzy. Sam bucked his hips up roughly, so close to coming he could taste it.   
Finally, Bela slammed herself down on Sam with a grunt and moaned his name one last time as she moved back and forth, coming for a second time. Sam could feel her spasming around him, squeezing his dick tightly and he couldn’t hold off any longer. With one last thrust into her, Sam came deep inside Bela, groaning so loud he thought the people three rooms down probably heard him. He held her tightly to him, squeezing her through his orgasm until finally he was spent. He let Bela go and she collapsed backward on the bed.   
“God, Sam!” Bela moaned breathlessly. “That was amazing. I thought you were good in your dream but…wow! We are definitely doing this again!”  
Sam smirked. Bela wasn’t the first girl to tell him how amazing he was in bed, but he loved hearing her say it with that sexy British accent of hers. “You weren’t bad yourself,” Sam replied. “And yeah, we’re totally doing that again.”   
Bela grinned before getting up and picking her clothes off the floor. Sam watched as she dressed herself, leaning naked against the headboard. When she was finally dressed, she gave Sam one last glance and headed out the door. Sam figured he had a little while before Dean would be back so he went to take a shower to clean the sex smell off. When Dean finally got back, he started talking about the latest case and everything he’d found out from the locals and Sam honestly tried to listen but his mind kept wandering back to what had just happened. It would be a while before he forgot that.


End file.
